Flash Into The Past
by Izzy2589
Summary: One of the characters flashes back on when he was young and then we switch point of views so you get the entire story. Rated T because the story is appropriate for teens and under, except for chapters 3  2 of the story  and 6  5 of the story rated M
1. Allegiances and Summary

Flash Into The Past

Author's Note: I do not own the idea of Warriors. These characters were based off of the idea of the Warriors cats, but my characters are dogs and are my own. This is a flashback of one of the character's past that will switch to others' points of views to reveal more of the story.

**Allegiances **(That only appear in the story)

Bonepack

Leader: Bramblestar- A dark brown chocolate Labrador Retriever male with light brown eyes

Deputy: Darkshadow- Pure black male mutt with dark green eyes

Healer: Mintwhisper- A mute and white Siberian Husky female with pale yellow eyes

Healer in Training: N/A

Fighters:

Moonfang- Black and white Karelian Bear dog female with bright orange eyes

Bonetail- Creamy white Golden Retriever male with brown eyes

Trainees:

Firepaw(claw, star)- Orangey brown and white male mutt with burnt orange eyes

Shadowpaw(fang)- Black and white Karelian Bear Dog male with yellow eyes

Nightpaw(claw)- Black and white Karelian Bear Dog male with light brown eyes

Darkpaw(flight)- A white Dalmatian female with black spots and very dark brown eyes

Pup-mothers:

Goldpetal- (pups: Fernpup, Lightpup) A yellow Golden Retriever female with soft brown eyes

Pups:

Fernpup- Pale gold mutt female with light green eyes

Lightpup- White mutt with blind blue eyes

Wildpack

Leader: Hazelstar- A pale grayish brown mutt female with dark eyes

Deputy: Jewelheart- A brown and black German Sheppard female with brown eyes

Healer: Leaffrost- Light silver mutt with green eyes

Healer in Training: Rubypaw- Tan and black pug with dark brown eyes

Fighters:

Trainees:

Shadowpaw- Ginger colored Golden Retriever male with brown eyes

Rosepaw- Pale cream Golden Retriever female with light brown eyes

Icepaw- Black and white Siberian Husky female with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Nightclaw was dreaming. He was back to being a apprentice. Shadowfang/Shadowpaw snickered at him with his friends. Nightclaw/Nightpaw was all alone, anger building in him. They were making fun of him again. He turned away but Shadowpaw snickered something so horrible, Nightclaw/paw turned around, teeth bared, eyes full of fury. He raced to Shadowfang/paw and lashed at him, pinning him down. He slashed at him furiously. Shadowfang/paw's eyes burned with cold hatred. Then Shadowfang/paw's mother (Nightclaw's aunt) saw what Nightclaw/paw was doing to her son. She bowled Nightpaw over and he hit the ground, hard. He tried explaining but Shadowpaw was doing the thing with his mom, making her do whatever he wanted. Nightpaw's aunt came over to Nightpaw, eyes burning with anger. She had a long chat with him and warned him she would tell the leader.

Firepaw/claw/star came in, eyes round with shock at what he saw. "What are you doing?" he screeched at all of them.

Bramblestar walked over to Shadowpaw's aunt. "Yes. What is going on?"

Nightpaw's aunt, Moonfang said "Nightpaw has attack my son!"

Nightpaw said" Firepaw!" He walked over to him and explained under his breath "Firepaw. Shadowpaw. He was making fun of me again! My aunt, being as always, believed him. He is being evil to me and he made me so angry!"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Did you see everything? Do you know why?" he asked.

Firepaw nodded slowly and then turned and glared at Shadowpaw.

Moonfang mom said" Not everything, but he obviously was hurting poor Shadowpaw! What else could I have done, any other caring mother would have done what I did!"

Nightpaw looked to the leader, almost feeling pleadinly to ask him what happened.

Shadowpaw grinned on the inside.

Darkpaw rolled her eyes from where she sat with her friends. "Boys," she muttered.

Firepaw almost laughed at what Shadowpaw's mom had said.

Bramblestar arched an eyebrow at Firepaw and then turned to Nightpaw. "Why did you attack him? What happened?"

Nightpaw explained "Shadowpaw and his friends were taunting and snickering at me Bramblestar. They were saying mean things like 'You're fox dung.' 'You are such a worth less pack-mate' ' You and your family are weak. I'm glad they are gone,' And when they saw me get angry Shadowpaw said" Awww. Have no mommy and daddy to cry to? To protect you? Poor small Nightpaw. No one loving him... I couldn't bear it Bramblestar! They have been at this for moons! Right Firepaw?" He knew Firepaw was the only one that would normally believe him, he was best friends with Firepaw! Firepaw would tell Bramblestar the truth.

Bramblestar listened to him.

Firepaw nodded his head quickly. "He's right. They tease him a lot. And some of it gets really nasty." he said and continued glaring at Shadowpaw.

Bramblestar pondered what the two had just said. "Shadowpaw? What is your side of the story?" he asked. He had never seen the two fight/bicker before. In fact, he rarely saw them together. But, being the leader, he couldn't just watch everyone all the time.

Shadowpaw said "Oh well. I was just walking along with my friends, saw Nightpaw here and thought I'd tell him a little joke I heard. He overreacted and then attacked me. He seems to have anger issues, and my dear mom came and assisted me."

Firepaw snorted at Shadowpaw's lie. "Yeah, right! You're such a little liar." he growled.

Bramblestar gave Firepaw a silencing look. He opened his eyes a little wider. "And what would joke be? I'm not sure your cousin would attack you over a joke. Please tell me it." he replied calmly.

Nightpaw agreed with Firepaw and gave him a thankful smile.

Shadowpaw replied "Ah. It was umm. I told Nightpaw 'You know, something or other about being an orphan or something like that. "

Bramblestar scrunched his forehead. "I don't think he would attack you for that reason. Nightpaw's reason seems more reasonable, but, you will both be punished," he said and then he looked at Shadowpaw's mom. ", and you will leave them both alone. They have to sort out their own problems." he said sternly. He turned back to the two cousins. "Shadowpaw, you will clean out the elders and tend to all their needs. Nightpaw, you will clean the nursery and take care of the pup-mothers' needs. This will happen for 1 moon and you must wait for the entire pack to take food before you both do. If I see anymore fighting, there will be SEVERE consequences." As he ordered the punishment he looked at Firepaw. "And you will leave Shadowpaw alone, also." he decided.

Firepaw shrugged. "Fine with me. I don't want to be around that flea-bag anyways."

Bramblestar bit his lip. "Okay. Enough! Now go." he growled.

Shadowpaw nodded, inside he was grinning.

Nightpaw nodded, he looked to his paws. Well at least he could see pups in the nursery. They were always nice to him.

Shadowpaw's mom nodded but she knew she would never stop caring for her son.

Bramblestar sighed. "I want no more problems." he said as he stalked off.

Firepaw waited until he had gone. He whispered to Nightpaw "I'll help you with the nursery, 'kay? Bramblestar won't suspect anything 'cuz my mom is in there with /another/ litter. I'm going to have sooooo many siblings before she's gone." His eyes glittered with amusement. He flashed one last glare at both Shadowpaw and his mother and he set off towards the nursery.

Nightpaw replied "Thanks Firepaw. I don't know what I'd do without you." He followed him.

Moonfang took a look at Nightpaw and walked into the warrior's den.

Shadowpaw quickly glared at Nightpaw and Firepaw before walking to the elder's den.

Firepaw turned back to give Nightpaw a smile and saw Shadowpaw's glare. He looked around to make sure Bramblestar was gone and he stalked up to Shadowpaw. "Listen here, fox-dung! Soon they will see through your lies. Your mommy won't be around much longer to protect you. I'll gladly make trouble for you, and a severe punishment is worth what I would do to you." he snarled to him, lips curling with hatred. He narrowed his eyes at him and went back to Nightpaw.

Shadowpaw glared at Firepaw, curling his lip in anger. He growled to himself "I don't need my mom. Well at least I have a mother while Nightpaw doesn't."

Nightpaw muttered "Thanks Firepaw. You know how much I owe you? You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Firepaw nodded at Nightpaw and then jerked back around at Shadowpaw. His claws curled into the ground as he tore his way towards him. The anger was dulled in his eyes and a new flame broke out. It was not anger, not hatred, just pure evil. "Well at least you have a mother? You know, that statement might may be wrong in a few days if you don't shut your mouth." he said calmly but his eyes betrayed his real feelings.

Nightpaw looked from Firepaw to Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes and replied "Ah, still sticking up for that little Nightpaw eh, Firepaw? I can tell your not really that calm are you? Are you a coward like Nightpaw? If you aren't then you'd really do something, instead of mouthing off threats that you couldn't keep."

Firepaw laughed; it was a dark laugh. "You want me to do something? Okay. Well then you might want to spend the time you can with your mom, because now you've crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed." he growled. His eyes narrowed at Shadowpaw and turned his gaze towards the Fighter's den where Shadowpaw's mother had disappeared into. He gave Shadowpaw a look that told him he was serious.

Shadowpaw tensed and spat "Leave my mother out of this you little freak. I crossed a line? What line? I only speak the truth, and all you are doing is telling lies to seem braver, but you're not. Everyone knows that once your father died, you became a pitiful pup again."

Firepaw gazed at him with a smirk. "I can do whatever I want. It could be you instead of your mother, but I'd prefer to have you suffer and watch her die. Besides, Nightpaw and I are older than you and my father being dead has just made me stronger. I /will/ do what I want and what I want, get it?"

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes and snarled "In your dreams! You will get nothing! You're weak and pathetic. Just because your daddy is gone, it doesn't make you stronger."

Firepaw laughed, a dark malicious laugh. "You don't believe me. Do I have to show you?" he spat, and his lips curled into a serious, mysterious and terrifying grin.

Shadowpaw growled" Sure. Show me, anytime, anywhere."

Firepaw sneered "You /want/ to watch me kill your mother? You have no idea what I plan to do with /her/. You are really twisted if you hope for me to put her through that!" He looked around. "Get your mom, now!" he growled.

Shadowpaw, was put off for a second but then he snarled "You could kill her and get thrown out of Bonepack. Would you want to leave young Nightpaw? I won't get my mom. She isn't part of this."

Firepaw curled his lips in a sneer. "No one would suspect me, and Bramblestar wouldn't believe you if you accused me. He would think you were saying that to get me in trouble. Now you /will/ get her or I can get rid of you, too." he snarled.

Shadowpaw growled "Fine, get rid of me then. I'd like to see you try!" he sneered the last part.

Firepaw laughed. "With pleasure." he spat, and then a smirk appeared once again. "I will get rid of your mother anyways. I know that the current deputy would pick her to be his next deputy, just because she is his mate. But I'm aiming for leader so I can't have her steal my place. And we all know that she would pick you to be /her/ deputy. If she even lived that long." he explained his plan, the entire time a sneer perched on his lips.

Shadowpaw laughed cruelly and sneered "You have become evil. I like that. If you think you're so cool and good enough to be leader, you have to prove it, not like you could. Look at you. Your weak! How could anyone want someone like you as their leader?"

Firestar lashed his tail and retorted "You're one to talk. You're as scrawny as the prey we catch in leaf-bare. Evil... yeah, I guess I have. But that just makes me even more ambitious." He lifted a paw and looked at his claws. "How pitiful you think I don't have a chance." he sneered and flexed his claws a little.

Shadowpaw didn't even know how to reply so he just continued to glare at Firepaw.

Firepaw let out a bored sigh. "Ugh, it looks like I'll just have to get your mother myself. I don't have time for pitiful /pups/ like you." he mused and walked towards the Fighters' Den. "Moonfang! I need to talk to you!" he called at the entrance.

Moonfang walked out, she noticed it was Firepaw and asked unenthusiastically "What do /you/ want?"

Shadowpaw walked in front of his mother, he wouldn't let her die. She was the only thing he had left that mattered.

Nightpaw stood by Firepaw a bit amazed on what he was doing.

Firepaw looked at her and said casually "I know we got off on the wrong foot. I'm now seeing that you just love your pup and I respect that. I was just wondering if we could take a walk so that we can talk about my actions towards Shadowpaw." He wore a smile but deep down he wasn't smiling.

Moonfang raised a eyebrow, not totally convinced. She gazed at him suspiciously. She glanced at Nightpaw who stood next to Firepaw, and then to her son who stood in front of her, almost… protectively?

Firepaw looked completely innocent and nodded his head towards the entrance. "Shall we?" he asked, his voice as smooth as honey.

Moonfang said "I will. But don't mind if I still don't trust you."

Firepaw laughed as if it was funny. "Well then come on."

Moonfang took a few steps, keeping many tail lengths from Firepaw, and glancing back at her son one last time before facing forward.

Firepaw led the way into the forest. He closed the space between them till they were a tail length apart. He turned to face her. "Again, I must apologize for my behavior." he said, faking sincerity. He grinned, hiding a evil smile. "And for what will happen next." he murmured, half to himself, but also intending for Moonfang to hear as well.

Moonfang took a step back. "What was he talking about?" she wondered.

Shadowpaw walked into the forest, following their scent.

Firepaw's grin grew wider, not in a friendly way. He let out a low growl. "You're useless and just an obstacle in my way! I /will/ be leader! And you must die for this to happen." he explained, eyes like fire. Then his eyes closed slightly and his grin grew wider, but not in a fully evil way, hidden desire behind his eyes. "But not before I have my fun first." He closed the space between them in a second.

(So? What do you all think so far? Don't forget, the first part of the next chapter as mature content, sex and extremely mature violence so if you don't feel comfortable with that sort of stuff, you don't have to read it. Just continue to chapter 3 and it will pick up right after the violence. Please comment! It's appreciated. :])


	3. Chapter 2

Moonfang didn't understand at first, but as soon as Firepaw moved in close to her, she realized what he wanted to do. She let out a snarl but Firepaw was the size of a full grown Fighter and a large one, too. He quickly overpowered her.

Firepaw grinned down at her as he held her down by the shoulders, his eyes filled with lust. He leaned down so his muzzle was a whisker width away from her ear, and he whispered, his voice was longing as his hormones took over and he fell into a mating state "Don't struggle, my dear. Let the pleasure take you, ride it. Enjoy it while it lasts, because it will be one of the last things you feel." He licked her ear repeatedly and moved to her muzzle, sticking his tongue in her mouth. all the while, his member started to unsheathe and it dripped from the tip, as it pulsed and steamily went in circles around Moonfang's entrance.

Moonfang jerked her head away from his, but that made him dig his claws deeper into her shoulders. she let out a yelp of pain and she whimpered, begging for mercy.

Firepaw smiled with ecstasy at her submission. "Just go with it."

Moonfang felt tears roll down her eyes, but she knew she ahd no choice so she let go of her will and let him have his way with her.

Firepaw started licking her agin,his happiness growing as he realized he had just put his first female into mating submission. His member tested her entrance.

Moonfang shuddered as she felt his hot cock rub against her pink and dripping opening. She tried to not let herself get sucked into, but instinct overrides all intentions. She let out a moan.

Firepaw grinned as she let out a moan. "Like that do you?" he whispered between licks. He stuck his tongue once more into her mouth and then he moved his way down her stomach, teasing around the edges of her entrance.

Moonfang dug her claws into the ground and let out a growl of frustration when he wouldn't lick any closer to her hole.

Firepaw let out a low laugh and gave her what she wanted. He plunged his tongue deep into her and licked in circular motions, tasting her inner walls. He let out a moan as he cock grew harder and larger. It was already at 5 inches long, but it wasn't even fully out yet.

Moonfang yowled as the lust took her over and she pushed back into his face so he could go deeper. She panted and her juices dripped out of her.

Firepaw greedily licked them up and let her go, knowing she wouldn't even think of escaping now. He lifted a paw and extended one claw farther than the others. he glanced at Moonfang.

Moonfang, in her state of lust, quickly pushed towards him, begging him to enter her again, ready to feel the pain and pleasure his claws would rake into her inner walls.

Firepaw lightly drew his claw along her opening and entered, softly. He twirled his claw around, let them gently scrape the inside.

Moonfang let out a growl of pain, but it also oddly felt good. She stayed still and began to feel a numbing pleasure from it. Darkshadow had never pleasured her as good as this.

Firepaw stuck in deeper, put in more claws until all of his claws were in her and roughly raking her tight, pink walls. They began to bleed and when he pulled his paw out of her, it was covered in blood and blood oozed out of her pussy.

Moonfang loved the pain now, she craved it. And now that she was bleeding, it felt even more amazing. She finally spoke, her voice a moan. "More, claw me more, Firepaw. Oh, Firepaw. That was, so, good." She was fully taken over by her mating instinct, all common sense escaped her.

Firepaw couldn't help but laugh that he had put her in this much of a lusty trance. He pleased her by doing it again till her walls were raked all over with long and deep claw marks and his entire paw was drenched in blood.

Moonfang couldn't help herself, she had to be all over him, Firepaw was all she wanted now. She turned around to face him oncehe licked away her blood, and she dug her tongue into his mouth, tasting her own blood. She groaned and plunged deep into his mouth.

Firepaw was both surprised and pleased by this. He wrapped his tongue around hers and pushed his tongue deep into her throat. Then he felt something touching his now fully erect and extremely long, big, and hard cock. It was Moonfang's paw! This deeply surprised him that she was taking actions now too. But he let her. he circled a claw around her hole while she began to put on of her claws in his member's hole.

Moonfang panted, moaned, groaned. She continued to move her claw in and out of his hole. And then she licked down his neck and stomach towards his huge cock. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked. She stuck her tongue in his hole and nipped the tip of his member lightly.

Firepaw groaned and he thrust his cock into her mouth, halfway down her throat.

Moonfang felt his cock go deeper and she bit it harder which made him moan louder. She felt his member pulse and then exploded in her mouth. His seed filled her mouth and throat. It dripped out of the side of her mouth as she swallowed it, her eyes betraying how tasty he thought I was.

Firepaw let out a loud yowl as he exploded, his pleasure echoing around them. He grinned at her and licked around her mouth to get the last off his seed off her face. "Wow, Moonfang. You are my first time, but man have you been good."

Moonfang nodded mindlessly, staring down at his still erect cock.

Firepaw followed her longing gaze and he chuckled "Well, then. I know what you want. You know how this goes."

Moonfang eagerly dropped to the ground and lifted her rump in the air.

Firepaw mounted her and gripped her shoulders. He lightly entered her and started a steady pumping rhythm.

Moonfang closed her eyes and rode the wave of pleasure. She pushed into him and he entered deeper.

Firepaw pumped faster, harder, deeper. He moaned with each thrust and he gave one final thrust, the deepest one and he exploded again, his seed filling her and rushing out around his still submerged cock. He pulled out with a lust sigh.

Moonfang collapsed the ground, panting. Her eyes were glazed over in pleasure and she turned to face Firepaw. She licked his cock and licked up all the seed that was left.

Firepaw cleaned her hole and then faced her. He looked into her eyes and licked inside her mouth again, tasting a mix of blood, seed, and saliva. He backed up slightly, a string of spit connecting his muzzle with hers.

Moonfang swiped her tongue around her muzzle and broke that string. She gave him a dazed smile.

(I changed my idea midway, hehe. don't forget to comment and continue reading.)


	4. Chapter 3

Firepaw gazed at her thoughtfully. "Great Starclan that was amazing. Hm…" he thought to himself. His original plan was to have his way with her by pleasure and then kill her, but now… he had had such an amazing time. Maybe he would spare her, but make it seem like she was dead, and he could hide her and keep her all to himself.

Moonfang licked his muzzle. "What's on your mind?" she whispered, her voice hinted with love. Her pleasure had turned her feelings about him to pure and utter love, not just lust.

Firepaw gazed deep into her eyes and made his decision. "Well, if you went back to the pack, we could never be more than pack-mates." he began, sadness entering his voice.

Moonfang gasped as she realized that too. "Then I don't want to go back!" she whined.

Firepaw smiled at her. "Well then, I have a plan." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "You can fake your death, and you can live somewhere just outside of Bonepack. I can visit you every day, and when I become leader, you will be welcomed back."

Moonfang listened intently. Her brain didn't register the leader part, so she didn't question that part. Her eyes brightened. "Oh, yes! That's wonderful! Promise you'll visit every day?" she said, her eyes pleading.

Firepaw smiled happily at her and replied "Promise on my life."

Moonfang gazed at him giddily and licked his muzzle. "But how will we fake my death?" she asked.

Firepaw pondered that for a moment and then said "We can leave some of your fur and blood here and then lay down fox scent so that they think you were killed by a fox. I'll say I saw everything. Sound good?"

Moonfang nodded and she nuzzled him. "I don't mind if you claw me, it feels good." she said, grinning.

Firepaw laughed and licked her. As she laid down, he dragged his claw across her rump, pulling off clumps of hair and blood welled up from her wounds. They spread it around and then found some fox dung and placed that around too. The made a blood stain path going towards the trees, making it seem that the fox dragged the body off. Firepaw gazed into her eyes and said "Now you should go, I'll find you later." he promised.

Moonfang nodded and licked him goodbye before dashing off.

Just as well she left then because Shadowpaw burst into the clearing. He glared at Firepaw and when he saw fur and blood. "what did you do?" he snarled, launching himself at Firepaw.

Firepaw jumped out of the way and laughed evilly, trying to play up the evil part in front of Shadowpaw. "I did what I said I would." he snarled.

Shadowpaw let out a screech and snarled "You'll pay for this.

With his powerful legs, Firepaw pinned Shadowpaw to the ground, not letting him up. Being the most powerful Trainee in the pack, there was no way he would escape Firepaw's grip. He bared his teeth in his den-mate's face. "No I won't pay. You'll be lucky if you even live to be a Fighter!" he snarled. He tossed him aside. "Now let me finish my business or you may end up with your mother." He played up the part so that Shadowpaw would fear him, even though every part of it was a lie. He laughed darkly to add effect.

Shadowpaw growled "Someday you will meet your match!" he raced off.

Firepaw called after him with a snarl "Coward!" He began to wash Moonfang's scent off and the fox's. He headed back to camp, running so he would look out of breath. He burst into camp. "Bramblestar! Moonfang was just attacked by a fox, and it killed her! I tried to save her but it was too late!" he yowled, convincingly.

Bramblestar burst from his den. "Get Shadowpaw! We can go get her." he ordered.

Shadowpaw heard them from the apprentice den. He sighed, Firepaw was so convincing! Would anyone ever know the truth?

Firepaw pranced over to the Trainee's den, enjoying the fury on Shadowpaw's face as he entered. "Shadowpaw! Your mother's dead!" he said, trying to sound caring but really he was full of joy.

Shadowpaw acted surprised and let out a howl of grief.

Firepaw grinned and then tried to hide it with a frown. "We have to go get her body." he called and then raced away to the entrance. "No one will ever know what really happened…" he thought as he followed Bramblestar.

Bramblestar led the two trainees with direction from Firepaw. When they got to the place, he scowled. "It smells like fox!" he growled.

Shadowpaw turned away, not wanting to look at the lies.

Bramblestar looked at Shadowpaw and thought he was looking away because he didn't want to see his mother's death scene. He nudged his shoulder. "She's now at peace in Starclan. And I promise you we will find that fox, and I will give you the revenge of killing it. Okay?" he murmured.

Shadowpaw nodded, but he wished to sink his claws into Firepaw, not a stupid fox.

Firepaw smirked at Shadowpaw and mouthed "Don't defy me. See what I can do?"

Shadowpaw glared at him, his eyes shown hatred.

Bramblestar looked from one Trainee to the next, confused. He shook his head. "Could you two just stop fighting for once?" he sighed. He looked at the blood stains and the fur. "This is all that's left of her, the fox must have dragged her away." he murmured quietly. "Let's get back to camp, we can have a vigil even without a body." he sighed, turning towards camp.

Firepaw grinned at Shadowpaw when Bramblestar looked away.

Shadowpaw glared at him and dug his claws into the ground. When they got back to camp, Shadowpaw sat down for a vigil.

Shadowpaw stood next to his mother's body, flashing venomous looks to Firepaw when Bramblestar WASN'T looking.

As the vigil started, Firepaw crept up behind Shadowpaw, unseen by him. He grinned and then grabbed his tail and yanked it back. He jumped back to where he had been sitting before Shadowpaw could see him.

Shadowpaw jumped up, his eyes looking towards Firepaw, knowing it must be him. His eyes flashed murderous looks.

Nightpaw walked over to Firepaw wondering what was going on.

Firepaw pretended not to see and when Shadowpaw looked at him he grinned again, looking down at the ground so no one would see. He whispered to Nightpaw as he appeared "Moonfang is dead. I'll tell you the whole thing later. Pretend to be sad." he whispered quietly so that only he could hear. He would tell him the lie that he wanted Shadowpaw to believe, actually. Not the truth.

Nightpaw nodded and pretended to hang his head in grief.

When the vigil finished, Bramblestar stepped away from the body. "Shadowpaw, say goodbye to your mother's spirit."

Firepaw whispered in Nightpaw's ear "Yeah, say good-bye forever."

Shadowpaw put his muzzle towards his paws, sadness flowing over him."Bye, Mother. I promise to get revenge." He stood up and walked to the Trainees' den.

Nightpaw hid a snicker at Shadowpaw.

Firepaw led Nightpaw out into the forest. "I can tell you now."

Nightpaw followed eagerly. He sat, ready to hear what his best friend was going to say..

Firepaw checked to make sure no one was around. He took a breath, his eyes glittering. "Okay. So I got Moonfang to take a walk with me, and I pretended that I was sorry for all the means things I've said or done to her and Shadowpaw. Then, before she could even think, I jumped on her. She fought back but I kept her on the ground, and then I killed her. I put fox scent around so that no one would find out. I dragged her body away and dropped it in the river, It should be far away by now. And Shadowpaw only suspects that I did it because I was there and I told him I would kill her. I said that if he exposed me I would kill him too. So he should stay quiet." he explained.

Nightpaw looked to Firepaw in complete shock, trying to hide the horror he had. He said softly "You killed her?"

Firepaw looked at him, confusion sweeping his gaze. "What? I thought you'd be happy! She hated you." he growled defensively. Even though it was all a lie, he thought that this news would be good to Nightpaw. His eyes narrowed as he waited for a response.

Nightpaw assured him" I am happy! I just never thought you would kill her. It was a bit of a shock, I had thought it was a fox before... Great job! What was it like?"

Firepaw's gaze stayed suspicious but he continued "Thanks... I don't know. I felt where I should be, in power and above that mangy crow-food eater." His lips curled pretending to be disgusted by her. His eyes didn't betray his thoughts but he was thinking "If anyone ever found out what really happened, who knows what would happen."

Nightpaw asked "Was it hard? I'm sorry with all the questions but wow! I never knew it would be you to kill that horrible dog. I bet the look on Shadowpaw's face was priceless!"

Firepaw scowled as he replied, almost spitting out the words "She barely fought back! That useless excuse for a dog. He couldn't believe it and I just waved his mother's death in his face, he was a coward to not even fight me after it was done." His heart ached as he said these things about her.

Nightpaw couldn't help but laugh. He said "Wow. That's sad for a dog. She sunk so low! Hmmm… I wonder why he didn't fight you? Was he too scared of you? But anyway he is defiantly a coward as you said!"

Firepaw lifted a paw and flicked some dirt off. "Whatever. I'm done with them. Shadowpaw had better not put a paw out of step, because I'll be there to 'correct' it." he growled, his eyes slitting. At least the last part was true.

Nightpaw said "And I'll be there right beside you."

Firepaw let out a little "humph" but he gave him a small nod. "Okay. I'm done talking." he huffed as he stood up and began walking away.

Nightpaw felt a little weird as he started walking away but Firepaw was already pretty far in front of him.

Firepaw looked over his shoulder. Nightpaw was behind him but a little ways away. He jerked back around and pushed his way into camp. He swung his head side to side as he searched the camp. He trotted to the Trainees' Den and then he laid in his nest.

Nightpaw walked into the camp and took a mouse. He quickly ate it on the edge of camp.

Shadowpaw looked venomously at Nightpaw, eager to pin his anger out at him.

Firepaw watched Nightpaw from his nest through the entrance of the den. He saw Shadowpaw out of the corner of his eye. His muscles tensed as he prepared to intercept Shadowpaw if he tried anything.

Shadowpaw slowly walked over to Nightpaw.

Nightpaw growled "What do you want?"

Firepaw got up and walked over to them. He pushed in front of Shadowpaw. "Got a problem, Shadowpaw?" he growled.

Shadowpaw growled with a sneer "Nothing. Just seeing /dear/ little Nightpaw."

Firepaw shoved him away and he glared at him. "Go chase your tail." he spat.

Shadowpaw bared his teeth and snarled "Go jump off a cliff!"

Firepaw grinned but his eyes stayed hostile. "not if I pushed you off first." he sneered. He shoved him again. "Back off, weakling." he hissed. All his anger towards Shadowpaw was real. And now it was fueled by how he thought of how Shadowpaw had made Moonfang into his little puppet. but not anymore.

Shadowpaw growled and then tossed his head to the side. "You couldn't if you tried. And besides, the pack would be better off without you and Nightpaw in it."

Firepaw snorted and then he knocked him to the ground. "Still trying to act tough? I'm sure your mother would have preferred you die then her, anyways." he taunted.

Shadowpaw growled "She would have died for me! Unlike other pack mates for Nightpaw and you!"

Firepaw scoffed at him and then put a paw on Shadowpaw's chest. "Because you made her your puppet! Listen here, flea-brain! Come near me, or Nightpaw, and I'll make sure your existence is a living nightmare." he hissed through his teeth, his face an inch away from his den-mate's.

Shadowpaw snarled "I hear you loud and clear flea-brain. Nothing but being near you is a living, breathing nightmare. You too Nightpaw. You think you're so great, Firepaw, but I have other opinions! For one thing, hanging with another flea-brain like Nightpaw does you no good. Being friends with an untalented, unwanted, stupid dog like Nightpaw, I can't believe you two are friends. He is as weak as any common, fat, stupid mouse!"

Firepaw moved his paw to his throat. "Oh. You have other opinion, huh? I'd love to hear them some time." he snarled, his pupils slitting and his claws dug into Shadowpaw's neck.

Nightpaw couldn't take it anymore. His eyes showed a flame and his pelt burned with anger. He bared his teeth and rushed forward, obviously wanting to rip Shadowpaw to pieces. He growled "Let me. I'll show him."

Firepaw pushed Shadowpaw across the clearing. "Go ahead." he growled as he turned away. He walked to the prey pile, chose a sparrow and sat down to watch.

Nightpaw raced at Shadowpaw and rammed into him, pinning him down. He sunk his claw into Shadowpaw's chest.

Shadowpaw was startled and tried to move. He hissed angrily at Nightpaw.

Firepaw watched, his gaze showing no emotion.

Nightpaw sunk his teeth into Shadowpaw's scruff and picked him up. He shook him hard.

Firepaw began to bore and he moved forward. He looked around and then dragged the two out of camp to a clearing. "Fight here, okay? You don't have to keep the fight clean here." he barked.

Nightpaw's eyes gleamed and he nodded.

Shadowpaw stood up, his eyes directed at Nightpaw.


	5. Chapter 4

Firepaw walked away. "I need a fight of my own. I'll go see Moonfang after that. Time to cause some trouble." he thought to himself. He headed towards the Wildpack border and waited just over the scent line.

Icepaw was walking along the border alone.

Firepaw spotted another Trainee, about his age. What was her name? Oh yeah, Icepaw. He grinned to himself and walked towards her. "Oh hello, Icepaw." he greeted.

Icepaw turned towards him. "This was a Bonepack dog. His name was… Firepaw, I think." she thought. She said "Hi. You're Firepaw right?"

Nightpaw lunged at Shadowpaw. As the fight continued.

Firepaw gave a small smirk. "Yeah, although I'd think most Trainees should know my name." he replied, his eyes narrowing cheekily. He paced around her. "So, Icepaw. What have you been up to lately?" he asked, sounding interested.

Icepaw kept calm and said "Just training." She eyed him warily.

Firepaw let out a 'humph' and surveyed her. "Training, eh? So have I. Want to have a battle session? You could test your skills against a real opponent." he said, his claws curling into the ground as they flexed.

Icepaw shifted uneasy on her paws. She mumbled" I don't Know. I should be getting back..."

Firepaw's lips curled. "What? Are you scared of me?" he sneered. He laughed darkly and then locked his gaze with hers. "Well you should be."

Icepaw growled indignantly "I am not! I just don't feel up to it."

Firepaw snorted. "Yeah right. Everyone knows Wildpack's the weakest pack in the forest." he taunted, just begging for a fight.

Firepaw rolled his eyes. "Well, it looks like you will get a fight anyways." he snarled, moving in closer.

Icepaw spat "I would rather fight someone else thanks!"

Firepaw's eyes were slits as he continued closer. He pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. "You don't get a choice." he hissed in her face.

Icepaw snarled "Get off!" and she rolled.

Firepaw put his paws on her spine and pushed down, pushed her into the dirt. He backed off. "Will you fight now? Or just get beat up like the worthless dog you are?"

Icepaw spat" As you wish!" She turned her head and tried to bite or hit him in any way.

Firepaw swiftly dodged and slithered under her. He slashed a paw against her stomach and nipped at her hind legs.

Icepaw leaped up and stood away from him, positioning to attack.

Firepaw leaped over her, over her head in back of her, then to her side and over to the other side, confusing her.

Icepaw stood her ground and focused on him.

Firepaw landed in front of her, reared up on his hind legs and crashed his paws down on her head, pinning her by her head. "Wow, this is much easier than I thought it would be!" he laughed darkly.

Icepaw kicked her hind legs, as she desperately tried to free herself.

Firepaw let her up. "Really? That's the best you can do? Come on, I let you attack me." he snorted and backed up, letting his guard down.

Icepaw growled. She lunged at him, her claws going for the first flesh it could find.

Firepaw let her claws intercept and he rolled to the side, crushing her.

Icepaw muffled a cry. She tried to continue the rolling so she wouldn't be crushed.

Firepaw kicked her away. "Pathetic." he spat before turning away.

Icepaw growled angrily and she limped away towards camp.

Firepaw went back to where he and Moonfang had had their little rendezvous and followed her scent trail away, masking her scent with his. He tracked her down and found her in an abandoned badger den outside of Bonepack territory. He smiled at her and ducked into the den. he curled around her and whispered "Hello, I see you found a nice place to rest."

Moonfang looked at him with excitement and love. She licked him as he curled up beside her. "Yes, it's nice. I'm just glad you're here." she replied, pushing her muzzle into his fur.

Firepaw nodded and rested his chin on her head.

Moonfang looked into his eyes, her gaze pleading. "Oh, Firepaw. Can't you stay here with me?" she begged.

Firepaw shook his head sadly, returning her gaze with a regretful expression. "I can't. I must stay in the pack, for both of us. But…" he replied, and then a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "… but I could stay the night. Help you get settled into your new den, make sure you get a good… 'rest'." he added, twirling a claw in her long fur.

Moonfang replied to his mischievous offer with a in a seductive growl. "Of course you could stay the night, but I have a feeling we won't be sleeping." She giggled and licked his cheek. She whispered in his ear "Even if I do sleep, that shouldn't stop you from having fun anyways."

Firepaw let out a playful growl and he pressed closer to her. "No, I don't think we will." he replied, a rumble in his throat. He blinked at her enticingly and whispered back "But you wouldn't want to miss out on the fun, now would you? I may do something to you, but as soon as you arise from your gentle and peaceful sleep, I will be here, waiting to give you another pleasure filled time, my love."

Moonfang couldn't help herself, so to control the worst of her urges, she settled into licking all around his muzzle, and maybe slipping her tongue inside his mouth, too.

Firepaw responded to her advance by reflecting her. She licked his muzzle, he licked hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, he slipped his into hers, and so on and so forth. This went on for several minutes before he pulled away and gave her one last kiss. "Let me hunt for my princess." he said, standing up and giving her a handsome smile.

Moonfang nodded, still in a love daze as he slipped out of the den.


End file.
